


Superman volume 1: the man of steel

by Beast73542



Series: Superman: Earth-38/Crossover earth [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: DC/Marvel universe, Earth-38/Crossover Earth, F/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast73542/pseuds/Beast73542
Summary: Part of the Earth-38 universe. A retelling of the origins of superman from the death of krypton all the way to him being the man of tomorrow.





	1. Issue 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a universe I am creating combining DC, Marvel, among other universes. as such things will be different from what you know about the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. Superman and all characters associated with him are owned by DC Comics, this story is not meant for commercial use and is in no way intended to intrude on copyright.

‘so this is how the world ends’ Jor-El though as he Stood at the window watching the madness unfurl in front of his eyes. The once gleaming cities of krypton were now crumbling and falling apart.

To think that only two years ago the council was in a frenzy over his theories on Ultra-violet light from a yellow planet turning a kryptonian into a demi-god. Enhanced strength, speed, durability, among others. They scoffed but now he was praying to Rao it was true.

Another explosion rocked Jor-El out of his daydreaming. Only one thing mattered now, only one. The planet was tearing itself apart. The Council could've built enough ships to save the entire population of Krypton. Now, there was only one ship, for one.  His child, Kal-El. 

When he proposed this scenario they all but had a rageful fury. They claimed he was warning about Galactus. 

"Galactus" the Councilman laughed before it began, "He is the stuff of children's stories! That was old religious stories to keep our planet clean. You mustn't take the legends seriously." 

"I still say we need to evacuate to some of the other worlds in the system. The Skrulls have fought back. Even if I'm wrong, this is as good a time as any to expand our population." Jor-El argued.

"All space travel is prohibited, Jor-El, you know this," the Councilman said more firmly. Then Jor-El knew they’d never listen. He had to plan in secret with his brother a way for their children to escape.

The ship's construction had began an entire year before the catastrophic disaster. A small, child-sized transportation device. Inserted into the ship's computer was a crystal. Jor-El and his wife, Lara, had something in there. The crystal’s function was experimental but if it worked then it would affect the baby’s life and that of the Earth-men.

A chasm opened up in the ground and discharged it core through a nearby skyscraper. He could feel the searing heat inside of his own room. The screams were lost in the chaos outside, and Jor-El knew that there was no time. He rushed through the yellow neon-illuminated hallway that led to the room that housed the rocket.

"Lara?!"

It was Lara, she was crying, holding their only son. She now looked as if a heavy burden had been laid on her shoulders. The fate of their son's life now lay solely in the hands of his parents.

"Yes Lara, what is it?" 

"Will . . . will he make it?" 

"Yes my love, our son's future is assured."

"Where is he being sent?! Where will he go?!"

"To a planet called Earth, it revolves around a yellow sun."

"What will happen to him?"

Jor-El remained silent at this next query. He had made all of the necessary calculations, figured all of the coordinates, and filled the rocket with enough fuel for the journey. Yet would that be enough?

"I don’t know. I know he’ll make it through. I only pray Zor-El managed to succeed with Kara"

With that last statement, they entered the dark room. A small cone of light illuminated the center of the room, revealing a small rocket. The ground shook with the force of 1,000,000 earthquakes. Krypton was being torn asunder, and their house remained erect. So far, so good.

Jor-El glanced at Lara, and immediately noticed the alarm and trepidation that washed over her beautiful visage. The worry and doubt had consumed her, and she gripped Kal-El tighter with anxiety.

"We have to hurry my dear, we’re running out of time."

"You . . . you’re right, Just let me sing him to sleep"

As Lara rocked the babe she sang him a lullaby about the stars and becoming one.

Lara, reluctantly, handed Kal-El over to his father, only after giving him a tender kiss on his brow. Jor-El looked at his son one last time, peering into his future, trying to convince himself of the man that this boy would become.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths. You will carry us inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength and intellect your own and your mother’s kindness as your very soul. You’ll be apart of us as you are to us. This is all I... all I can send you, Kal-El. Farewell . . . my son."

Jor-El embraced his son, and placed him into the spaceship. The glass panel sealed behind Kal-El, and the computers began to switch on. Jor-El could smell the Kryptonian fuel emitting from the engine. With a stutter, the spacecraft exploded from its pedestal, and crashed through the window above. Shards of glass fell into the room, and Jor-El knew, it was the end.

"I love you Lara." 

"And I love you Jor-El."

The two shared one final passionate kiss, and then… nothing. The planet known as Krypton uttered a final cry, and then was silenced with an incredible explosion.

# Smallville, Kansas, november, 1994

Martha looked out towards the barren fields of Kansas. That one word struck her. Barren. All her life she wanted to be a mother. And yet fate just took it away. She stared outward from the truck window.

Jonathan knew his wife’s emotional state but knew he’s only make it worse, so he left her alone. Simply looking at her though made his heart break.

Jonathan let out a long sigh, and then went back to his driving.

The truck then began to rumble, the Earth shook and the tired swerved off the road Everything that wasn't bolted down began to vibrate. The couple looked out the window to see an immense light come streaking down from the sky and crashing into a field nearby. All at once, the shaking stopped.

Within minutes, the truck stopped and the couple was outside, Jonathan leading the way, shotgun in hand. As they came closer to the impact sight, they noticed a small rocket come into their field of view, a thin layer of dust surrounded it, giving it a mysterious look.

"A rocket…?" Martha marveled.

Jonathan aimed his shotgun at the rocket as a compressing sound was heard, and a hatch slowly opened. Jonathan's jaw dropped as he lowered his gun, and stared wide eyed at the sight and suddenly, a sound that he never expected met his ears; the sound of a crying baby.

Martha bent and turned, and to his amazement, he saw she was holding the crying infant, wrapped in red blankets. He watched in total awe as she rocked and quieted the baby, who was soon holding itself to her chest. 

"It's a baby…" Martha said, quickly climbing down the crater.

"What kind of an idiot puts a baby inside a rocket?" Jonathan scratched his head, curious as to what new alien hoax it was now.

Martha kept him bundled in the blankets, as she picked the boy out of the rocket and carefully took him out of the crater. She poked him playfully as the baby laughed with joy for the first time in a long time. He waved his hands, trying in vain to catch her finger that she kept pulling away at the last second.

"Martha," he said, his voice escaping from his words, "I know what you are thinking and we are NOT keeping that baby." 

The playing suddenly stopped, and Martha looked her husband straight in the eyes, "Jonathan," she mildly scolded (and half begged), "he's got nowhere to go!" 

"Yeah, but—."

"What would you have us do, send him to an orphanage telling them we found him in a rocket? We've tried every conceivable method and WE can't have a baby…he's got no parents…" her voice trailed off.

"He IS kind of cute," Jonathan admitted.

All at once, the baby grabbed Jonathan's shotgun and threw it to the ground with such force that it was bent. The couple looked at each other, aghast.

"What in the world have you gotten us into?" Jonathan said. The baby looked up at him. Those eyes, those piercing blue, Innocent eyes.

He stepped forward, placing a careful hand on the back of the little boys head. He turned and looked up at Jonathan, cuing in wonder.

Martha looked around, "Ethan?"

Jonathan frowned, "I don't think so. Hiram?"

Martha rolled her eyes, "I know. Why don't we use my maiden name?"

"Clark?" Jonathan said. "Clark Kent. I think it fits."

Martha hugged the smiling boy, "Me too."

 

***Excerpt from the November 25 issue of Smallville daily***

**_Smallville residents who dared to venture out into the cold last night were treated with a spectacular Early winter light show, according to several eyewitnesses._ **

**_While not most locals stayed inside due to reports of an oncoming blizzard, several people have come forward claiming to have seen a bright comet-like object or trail of objects shooting through the night sky on the evening of November 24._ **

**_"I was down by the barn, making sure everything was locked up when i saw it.” Said John McCullough, 67. “Like a bright white light shooting through the sky” According to McCullough, the comet-like object disappeared over a nearby hill just east of his property._ **

**_“To be honest i hardly noticed it.” Said Al Braverman, another witness of the lights. Al and his wife Beryl were understandably occupied at the time of the lights. “We’d just pulled over because Beryl couldn’t wait any minute. The baby was bound and determined to come out at that moment.”_**  

**_As he prepared to deliver his own child by the side of the road, braverman noticed what he called an “Explosion” at the corner of his eye. “Yeah it was  bright as all get out” he said. “There was a flash of white but i didn’t hear any crash. Or anything of course that could be because beryl was screaming in my ear before the baby was born.”_ **

**_“Yeah, i saw it” Said police officer Drew Craig, Who would later chance upon the Bravermans and their healthy new 8-pound son, kenneth, before personally escorting them to Doctor Kevin Whitney’s Practice in downtown Smallville. “I was making a last patrol before the storm hit, and i nearly swerved off the road when the sky lit up. If it was a meteor or whatnot, it was moving faster than any i’d seen. Faster than a speeding bullet, really”_ **

**_If any object did in fact crash on the outskirts of Smallville, it will be sometime before officials can investigate said Craig “the only folks that live out that way are the Kents, and they’re pretty much snowed in at the moment. I hope to get back down there in a week or two, but honestly chief parker says we’re short staffed as it is, and the blizzard's keeping everyone a little busy._ **

**_Jonathan and Martha Kent were unable to be reached for comment due to downed power lines from the storm_ **

 

# Earth September, 2009

Clark had just finished putting in his backpack. The early school year could be unpredictable but darn it, he’ll be ready for it.

“Hey clark!” Pete ross said.  
  
“Hey pete.” Clark said.

“Did you hear about the game?” Pete Said.

“Yes” Clark said. “Granted i’m not sure if it’ll last”

“Oh come on Clark, where’s your school spirit.” 

“Probably somewhere where it’s easy to stay firm.” Sam loeb said as he walked further with his crutches.

“Hey sam” Pete and Clark said. The three headed to class.

“So where’s Lana?” Clark asked.

“I think she’s about…” Sam answered before clark bumped into a girl and fell down. 

'right there” Sam finished.

“Clark are you ok?” Lana asked. Clark noticed her red hair was tied up in a ponytail today, that weird but it could be weirder. 

“I’m fine” Clark said getting up.

“So no we’re all together, let’s get to class before mr. Sale chews us out on it. Luckily they managed to get to class. As the day went on though and they went to the other classes…

“Clark!” Clark was snapped out of a daydream. 

“Uh… yeah?”

“What is the allegory of the wizard of Oz?”

“There isn’t an allegory.” Clark said. “It was a thought experiment that was misread and grew out of control, and even though some facts line up other elements of the story don’t match to reality.”

“Good.” Ms. Simone said. “Although the same can’t be said for it’s predecessor alice in wonderland.” then strangely it was like ms. simone’s skin had dissolved and she was a walking skeleton. Clark blinked then things were normal. ‘Ok that was just weird’ Clark thought

Soon the bell rang, and the students got up to go to the last class. 

“Ok, now” Mr. Kirby said. “Today as you’re aware of, we’ll be discussing Costumed heroes, specifically Captain America and the J.S.A.” As Class went on clark did get a weird feeling in his eyes but he couldn’t understand why.

“Clark are you ok?” Lana whispered. 

“Yeah just…” clark rubbed the bridge of his brow and, heat? Where was that heat coming from? 

“So class…” the bell went off. “You may proceed.”

As the students left clark then felt his eyes get hot, really hot.

“Oh my God!” Mr sale said. The heat dissipated, thus seeing that Kenny Braverman’s notebook was on fire.

“What the FUCK?!” he said. “Who did that. Someone had to do it!” Kenny began shouting.

“Kenneth I-” Sam said.

“Did you do it?” kenny said. Clark eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched. How could he suspect a kid his a form of bone cancer to be able to set a notebook on fire from behind him?!

“Mr Braverman either you…” Mr sale said. 

“Leave him alone Kenny!” Clark said. Kenny simple looked at clark and threw his fist in clark’s face but clark catched it. Soon he was pulling away to no avail. He then jerked his arm to the left which caused clark to let go but however…

“Oh God My arm!” Kenny said. When he rose his arm was broken in two different places.

“Jesus Christ!’ everyone in the classroom was shocked. Before anything could happen clark ran away.  
“Clark wait” Lana, Sam, and pete were yelling at him but he was already far away.

 He ran to his farm. He instantly dropped onto the couch, his mind was a wreck. ‘Oh god what have i done!’

The next day Clark tried to go one without meeting interacting with anyone but. He saw kenny walking towards him, clark tried to get out of the way but still bumped into kenny braverman. 

“Clark” said Kenneth.

“Uh… Kenny i’m sorry about the arm” Clark said.

“Don’t be sorry clark.” Kenny said. Behind him were members of the cheerleading squad  “This is the best day of my life.”

“Oh you poor thing. Does it hurt?” one of the cheerleaders, a blonde said. Accidently touching Kenny’s arm. 

“A little.” kenny said. Clark was about to walk away when he bumped into Lana, Pete, and sam.

“Hey guys” Clark said.

“Lana said you this strong as a kid.” Pete said. “Why didn’t you tell us and how did you gain strength like that?”

“I’d rather not know frankly” Sam said.

“I called yesterday. I left a message with your mom.” Lana said

“Sorry lana. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone.” Clark responded. 

“Not even me?” lana asked, Before clark could respond.

“Wanna sign it lana?”

“I’ll wait until the pep squad dispresses for pom pom practice”

“How about you clark?”

Clark then felt odd as he began to see their skeletons.

“Clark are you ok you don’t look so good” Kenneth said. Then clark saw his arm, broken. He started to run away. “Where are you going?”

Soon clark was by himself. Slumped against the wall he felt shame flow over himself. He could hear lana calling him.

“You’re not okay are you” Lana said. 

“No. I saw through the cast. I broke his arm. It was my fault” 

“it’s not your fault. You were just defending sam.”

“I shouldn’t have grabbed him. My dad told me not to. And even though he didn’t say it he knows it’s my fault too.” Clark said. 

“Well for what it’s worth i didn’t think Kenny minds.” Lana pointed out.

“You weren’t there lana. You didn’t hear his bone snap. You didn’t hear his scream” Clark said.

“You remember the first time said the first time you learned you were strong? We were playing hide-and-go-seek and i was in ben hubbard’s field. I heard the thresher but i didn’t know it was coming right at me. Somehow you did. You came to get me out of the way then the blades broke when they hit you and we were both okay and you said ‘I’m stronger than steel. Cool’” 

Clark’s face softened at the memory.

“What you’re capable of it’s still cool clark.” Lana said. Clark’s face then hardened again.

“Not anymore it’s not I hurt kenny. I hurt him really bad. I’m afraid to touch anyone Lana.” Clark said as she grabbed clark’s hand.

“Don’t be afraid of that clark” she reassured. The heat in his eyes returned. 

“It’s really hot in here”

“Clark… your eyes.” lana said as clark’s eyes caused a nearby wooden tackboard to burst into flame. This caused the water sprinkler system to go off.

 

**An hour later**

“I’d say someone is responsible” one of the many firefighters said after hearing the principle describe the situation. 

Clark and lana stood there for what felt like hours. 

“Clark?” jonathan said when his red pickup truck rolled up. “Let’s go home”

“But pa-” clark was going to respond. Jonathan looked at clark with a sad look in his eyes.

“Right now” Jonathan said firmly. Reluctantly clark entered the truck which drove home.

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong.” Clark said after a long period of silence.

“I know” Jonathan responded

“I was just with lana and i… we….” 

“You what?” Jonathan asked.

“It… came out right out of my eyes. What’s wrong with me?”

 

Later... 

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re special” martha said as she sat at the table looking at the slouching clark.

“You said it before all of this started, mom.” clark said

“Well i meant it too. You’re the most special boy in the world.” Martha responded 

“I think it’s past time. Well past time.” Jonathan said finally.

“Past time for what?” clark asked.

“Nothing clark” martha was quick to respond.

“He almost set the school on fire martha” Jonathan insisted.

“No!” Martha firmly stood.

“Martha!” Jonathan insisted.

“It’ll change everything in this household.” Martha pleaded.

“He needs to know.” Jonathan said.

 “Know what?” clark asked after hearing this.

 Soon the three were walking towards the barn.

“Why are we going to the barn?” Clark asked.

“The day you were stronger than the metal blades of ben hubbard’s thresher wasn’t the first day we knew you were different.” Jonathan said. “And it wasn’t the day you blew out more than your candles veither clark.” 

“You’re talking about my last birthday” Clark said 

“november 24th wasn’t your birthday clark.” he responded “It’s the day we found this It’s the day our prayers were answered.” inside the barn jonathan pulled away a metal crate and removed a wooden board. Underneath was a large metallic spaceship.

“What is that?” Clark asked

“As near as we’ve been able to tell it’s a rocket.” jonathan responded

“I know that Where’d it come from?! It’s awesome!” Clark said. 

“It landed in front of us. It came from the sky. And you were in it.” Martha said.

 Clark touched it and it stopped glowing. It then warmed up, alittle to much so. Clark dropped it and in an instant the crystal shattered. The barn was bathed in a bright light. When it faded there stood two people. A man, and a woman.

The man had black hair, a beard, and the eyes of an intellect like none other. The woman had Red hair and blue eyes, with a something going on behind them. They were both dressed in weird wetsuit/chainmail things.

“ _Hello, Kal-El”_ The man spoke looking at Clark. “ _I am Jor-El._ ” 

“A _nd I am Lara._ ” The woman spoke after. 

“...Ok” Clark said after a long silence.

“ _We are your Parents. You’re Real parents_.” Jor-El said. 

“...oh” Clark also said looking at Ma and Pa, who were looking back.

“ _We come from Krypton. The Planet that was, or rather once was_ ” Lara said.

“Once?” Clark said.

“W _e’ll explain…_ ” Jor-El was about to speak when…

“Can we at least sit?” Pa asked.

“ _Considering the length, you might want to_ ” Lara said.

“ _As I was saying. We came from Krypton, a planet_ _27.1_ _light-years_ _from_ _Earth_ _. You were sent here because Krypton was destroyed, we had accidentally destroyed ourselves in a civil war which caused the core to implode. In order to save you we sent you in a pod to this planet. To ensure your survival we preserved our consciousnesses onto a projection crystal. This will allow you and those you who come into contact with the crystal to see us as…_ ” Jor-El said but stopped not knowing the word.

“Ghosts” Martha said.

“ _Yes… that_ ” Jor-El said.

“ _Has a_ _resonance_ _to it._ ” Lara commented.

“So I’m an Alien whose lived among humans” Clark said. “That actually makes sense considering.” He began to lift an old tractor one handed tipping it over. Ma and Pa had to nod.

“But why earth?”

“ _Because of them_ ” Jor-El said pointing to the Kents. “ _They could have left you but they let you_ _Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way._ _”_

“ _You can be something so much more than what We’ve ever done._ ” Lara said clearly getting emotional along with Jor-El. “It’s something we hope you can understand.”

Clark sat down on a work bench and looked at both sets of his parents. He remembered hearing about stories men and women who could do great things. With this revelation the world might as well be on his hands. But there was something that can be felt in their eyes.

“I do” Clark said.

“Question” Ma said. “How’s that gonna happen?”

“ _Well first we need to train_ ” Jor-El said both said at once.

# Smallville, March, 2008

Over the past few months things became non-stop, science, training, and normal life. Though no one could tell how things would be done.

“I’m not going to kill!” Clark firmly decided. 

“And you shouldn’t” Pa agreed with him. “But we still need an idea.”

“ _Well there’s the option of…_ ” Jor-El proposed.

“NO!” Clark said. “I’m not a god, i’m not going to impose my will on anyone.”

“T _hen how else will the light be seen._ ” Lara asked.

Martha burst into the room and slammed a book down on the table.

“This is how.” She said everyone looked at the book.

“‘old masks’ by Jay Garrick and Kathy Webb.” Jonathan read the Title. “Wait. so a Costumed adventurer?” 

“Ironic we were talking about that in history class.” Clark commented.

“Wait what are costumed adventurers?” Lara asked. 

“Well during the ‘30s and 40s men and women dressed up in costumed to fight evil.” Jonathan answered. “They did what the police couldn’t. The name’s misleading. Some weren’t really in costumes. some were. Most of the time no one knew who they were.” 

“Some were secret others were public. You get the idea?”

“ _We do, please continue._ ” Jor-El said fascinated. 

“Well the first was was some “Shadow” guy. Then came others like the sandman, the flash, and the green lantern.” Jonathan smiled in nostalgia then sat down “then came Captain america. Created by some Doctor savage fella. My grandpa told me stories about him. He was the greatest of all heroes. But after the war...”

“ _Th_ _e people turned their backs on them._ ” Jor-El said sullen. “ _Just like they did on krypton_.”

did krypton have costumed heroes?’ Clark thought.

“The last costumed adventurer is still around, some guy called ‘the Bat-man.’” Martha said. “Someone clark shouldn’t emulate. Never did like people who tried to scare others.” she mumbled.

“ _Then it’s settled. Kal will be one of these costumed adventurers. Though we must plan out everything else in advance._ ” Jor-El said.

“ _We’ll work more later, after you have rested._ ” Jor-El said before he and lara faded out.

“How do you no get freaked out by them?” Clark said. 

“we did but we got over it.” Martha quipped.

  
The next day

“I’ve got really bad allergies today. It’s the uh.. Pollen.” Clark said to Kenny and the others after school.

“You had a stomach ache yesterday because of bad eggs and a dentist appointment the day before that.” Kenny said

“It’s supposed to rain anyway kenny.” Clark pointed out.

“And what’s with those glasses. They’re way too big.” Kenny said. 

“They were what was convenient.” clark said.

“You know what i think you’re afraid to get hurt like sam or pete.” Kenny said.

“C’mon clark, i’ll be the couch and you can take my place and play quarterback. You always wanted too.” pete said to clark after bringing him aside.

“I can’t pete” clark said.

“Why not?” pete asked. 

“I just can’t” Clark said. And pete just walked off.

“Bad eggs? Pollen? Those are really the best excuses you can come up with.” lana said when she caught up with clark.

“I’ve never been good at lying.” Clark admitted.

“You should start practicing. I’m going to set up my aunt’s floral booth for the fair. Wanna come?” Lana offered.

“How about ‘my mom just bought me this shirt and i can’t get it dirty?’” Clark asked. 

“That’s just asking for trouble.” Lana critiqued.

“‘I, um, have an ear infection and it’s making dizzy.’” clarked said. 

“You’re hopeless aren’t you.” Lana said

 

Later…

The fair was frankly kind of dull. It was fine but it was average. Just like last year.

“Are you smart?” someone said. Looking over clark found a booth filled with book of various subjects.

“Excuse me?” Clark asked.

“Glasses mean one of two things, either you’re genetically inferior-- or you read a lot” came the reply.

“I, uh, read a lot” clark said, if what Jor-El said was true then he definitely wasn’t inferior. 

“You’d be the only other one in a town that values the weight of a pig more than the works of nikola tesla” the voice said, soon from the back came a young man around clark’s age with red hair and green eyes.

“He invented to radio” clark mentioned. 

“Yes. yes he did. My name is lex luthor”

“I’m clark kent are these your books?” clark asked.

“They are” Lex responded.

“Why are you selling them?” clark asked. 

“I’ve memorized the few that are actually useful and disproved the rest. Plus I need money. To get out of this town.” Lex said, or rather rambled.

“‘Are we alone?’” clark read the title of one of the books.

“Doctor Erdel’s theories are rudimentary but written with a certain cretinous flair but he does raise a question everyone should seriously ask themselves clark. Do you believe in extraterrestrials.” Lex said cocking an eyebrow. 

“I do.” clark responded, at this point how could he not. 

“You should. From what i found, in 1929 an expedition team from miskatonic university discovered remnants from a precambrian city and lifeforms in antarctica from the drawing and descriptions it all matches. And from what i’ve learned as a wise man once said ‘when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_ , must be the truth?’” Lex rambled on. “Also i have this” he pulled out a large green rock. “I found it in a ditch out behind my family’s house. So tell me, do you believe in extraterrestrials?”  
Clark couldn’t respond. There was a tightness in his stomach, and his legs buckled. he’s never felt that weak before. he felt lightheaded.

“Be careful-!” lex said as clark started to stumble over. Quickly lex jumped back as clark stumbled away, as if on a dramatic que. The weather started to darken. Clark started to recover but there was a sound from above him. Almost like it was a…

“Tornado!” Someone said. In an instant people started running away.

“Clark!” Lana screamed.

“Lana!” Clark screamed in return but when he did he turned to see that lana was on the ground clinging to grass for dear life. In an instant lana was pulled. 

“LANA!” Clark screamed as he ran after his dear friend, with a mad impulse he jumped after her.

In an instant he caught her and grabbed hold of her. They both closed their eyes afraid to even open one. The force of the wind was practically pulling on them. Then it was gone. When they opened their eyes there was nothing but a calm sunny day.

“Clark, what are you…?” Lana was about to asked when they started to descend Quickly.  They then splashed into a pond 1/8th of a mile further south.

“Are you-” clark was saying when they got out of the water. “Are you okay?”

“Trust me after that, i think getting wet is far from my biggest concern.”

 

Later...

“You really did it, son? You flew?” Jonathan ask. 

“I flew pa! Up, up, and away!” Clark said energized. “It was incredible!” Jor-El stood in the doorway smiling. Lara was whispering something to martha.

“ _And it’ll only be more incredible as you age Kal-El._ ” Jor-El said. “ _This bioelectric aura will charge as you mature, and make you stronger, faster, and even let you fly in the vacuum of…_ ”

“I can fly in space!” Clark yelled in astonishment.

“ _Not now but soon you will_ ” Jor-El said.

“The fair was cancelled for the weekend but at least no one got hurt.” Jonathan said.

“I’m going to keep doing it pa! I’m going to help people!” Clark said. “This whole costumed adventurer thing really suits me.”

“Not in those clothes you’re not.” martha said. “I don’t know how many shirts and jeans i’ve found ripped, shredded, stained, frozen, and burned, but if this is becoming a habit i want you to be extra careful and i want you to wear something a little more durable.” martha then pulled out a bundle of red and blue blankets. 

“What are those?” clark asked. 

“The blankets you were wrapped up in when we found you. And somehow they’re just as strong as you are. You’re going to help me cut them and sew them together with your heat vision into this.” martha said.

“Why?” clark asked.

“When my grandmother came to america from germany she taught me all about it, including how to cook the apple pie your friends love so much. She helped me embrace me heritage. We don’t know much about where you come from but i want us to embrace your heritage”

“No! no way! I’m not making that and i’m not wearing that” Clark said defiantly.

“Your mother went to a lot of trouble for this clark, she broke five pairs for scissors, her sewing machine, and my chainsaw. You help her and try it on. You don’t want to disappoint your mother do you?” Jonathan said causing clark to grumble.

 

Later…

they were all looking over the costume that had been finished

“What does the ‘S’ Stand for anyway?” Clark asked.

“ _It’s our house symbol. The symbol of hope._ ” Lara said.

‘You know i might what to incorporate that.’ clark thought.

 

**_Father and son rescued from flood_ **

**_Firefighters are refusing to take any credit for the water rescue of an 11-year old boy and his father friday night. Instead they’re insisting that the read credit go to a mysterious good samaritan._ **

**_Allegedly ignoring a clearly marked barricade the man and his son were driving on a low lying back road around 11pm when they drove into rising flood waters._ **

**_When the man’s engine flooded and died, he and his son attempted to swim across the road to safety, but were caught in the tumultuous current. While the father managed to grab a hold of the root of a tree, his son was lost in the fast moving waters._ **

**_“It was dark and i couldn’t see nothing” said the man “i had no idea where my boy had gone [I] could just hear him screaming._ **

**_By the time firefighters arrived the man and his son were reportedly already out of harm’s way._ **

**_“There was nothing for us to do but wrap them in blankets and take them inside.” Said Richard wallace, Chief of the local fire department. “We saw them in our headlights as soon as we pulled up they were standing right by the barricade shivering.”_ **

**_When asked how they escaped the waters, the man and his son both said a stranger pulled them out in such a hurry that neither of them caught a glimpse of his face._ **

**_“Not sure how he done it,” said the man. “I never saw what he looked like. It was like he was a moving blur or something. All i know about him was that he had one heck of a grip”_ **

**_Although there was no trace of alcohol in the man’s bloodstream, authorities say the man has nevertheless been arrested and could face charges for ignoring the barricade._ **

**_The son is recovering from geary community hospital from hypothermia as well as minor scratches received from debris floating in the water._ **

 

**_Family home fire extinguishes itself_ **

**_Officials are still unable to explain a blaze in a local home that reportedly extinguished itself last night._ **

**_The home, an unoccupied five bedroom ranch off of north highway 99 caught fire due to faulty wiring in a basement fuse box, police say. While no foul play is suspected there had been a conjecture as to why the flame suddenly died out almost immediately before fire trucks arrived on the scene._ **

**_“We were watching it from across the street,” said meredith mckeown, the neighbor who first reported the blaze to the fire department. “Not even a minute before the firefighters arrived, It looked like there was almost a miniature tornado or something around the house. The wind was blowing like crazy. I’d never seen anything like it.”_ **

**_According to Mckeown, as well as two other neighbors and fellow eye witnesses, kevin and tina montone, the wind created a makeshift air funnel, sucking the smoke from the house and snuffing the fire in seconds._ **

**_“I don’t know what to call it,” said kevin montone “how about weird”_ **

**_While an estimate isn’t yet known on the extent of the damages, authorities insist that without the mysterious windm the house wouldn’t have been salvageable. The owner and his family were not available to be reached for comment, due to their holiday traveling._ **

 


	2. Issue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. Superman and all characters associated with him are owned by DC Comics, this story is not meant for commercial use and is in no way intended to intrude on copyright.

**Metropolis, June 13, 2018 09:34 A.M.**

"Whew boy."

Clark exhaled out of pure amazement at the city. A monument to behold, especially in the morning air and blue sky.

Clark was brought back to the present by a very obnoxious car horn. 

"Hey! Buddy! Get outta the road willya!" A disgruntled taxi driver with a face to match his attitude grimaced at Clark.

"Oh, sorry sir." With that, Clark entered through the revolving doors to the Daily Planet.

He entered into the bustling mass of reporters, journalists, photo journalists, editors, and all other categories and subcategories of newspeople. Most were too busy texting on their cell phones or thumbing through various reports to notice Clark mozy his way into the building. A woman sat behind the front desk of the Planet. 

"May I help you sir?" 

"Um, yes," Clark said, fidgeting with his glasses, "Perry White wanted to speak to me about the possibility of a, uh, job."

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yup, that's me." 

"56th floor, Mr. Kent."

"T-thank you miss." 

"Anytime." 

In the elevator clark looked over his reflection, his black hair was slicked back and his glasses were in check, the tie was a bit loose. He fixed that. The door opened and he stepped out into the daily planet offices.

Quickly clark headed to whom he assumed was the janitor.

“Excuse me, my name’s clark kent and i’m looking for the-”

“Accounting’s to the left at the end of the hall” the janitor replied. 

“Every time you’re unable to counter and argument lombard you walk away.” a slim black man called chasing after a large white burly man.

“I’m not walking away troupe, i’m ignoring you.” the burly man, lombard said.

“Excuse me my name’s clark-” suddenly the elevator opened revealing a thin red haired teen holding a large stack of donut boxes

“Where’d you go to get out order kid? Gotham city?”

“It’d be a lot faster if they paid to fix the coffee machine and cheaper.” the teen replied. “Speaking of which that’s three fifty mr. lombard.”

“Just put it on my tab.” Lombard said.

“It’s getting kind of big” the teen replied. 

“So will your gut if you keep eating like that steve.” a blond haired curvy woman retorted walking up to them.

“Never cat i work out” Lombard said.

“Me too just not at the gym” Cat said. Soon lombard walked off being followed troupe.

“Uh, Ms. Grant” the teen said holding a coffee cup. “ i have A…”

“A vanilla latte” Cat said. “You’re a doll Jason.”

“Thank you ms grant but my name is jimmy.” Jimmy responded but cat was already at her desk. Jimmy’s knees were about to collapse when clark managed to grab hold of the donut boxes.

“You need help with that?” clark asked.

“Thanks” jimmy responded. 

“Clark kent reporter” clark introduced.

“Jimmy olsen” Jimmy said, clark noticed he was wearing a sweater vest and khakis. 

“Photographer?”

“What?” Jimmy asked. 

“You have a camera”

“Oh yeah i’m a photographer in training. Actually i’m an intern. Unpaid. I get school credit. Which i guess would be great if i were in school” Jimmy said.

“Do you know where i can find perry white?” 

"Lane can you be silent for one minute!”

“Right there” jimmy said.

In the office mr. white, a short person, most likely with Achondroplasia, greying hair with a burned out cigar on his table, and wearing a worn out shirt with a vest and dress pants. Also in the room was an admittedly beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a beige purple skirt and red shirt.

“I’ve been spending two week in the company of rats and guys with scurvy investigating the biggest gun racketeering story since the justice society and what’s on the front page? A story about a jack ass in a black and blue onesie.”

“Well you try coming up with an interesting front page story.” 

“Ok then ‘an interview with bigfoot’” lois joked. Perry noticed clark in the doorway

“Speak of the devil. This is the new guy i hired.”

“Lois lane meet clark kent. He’s from smallville” perry said, clark extended his hand which lois shook.

“smallville?” Lois asked. “Never heard of it.”

“Have you ever been to kansas?” clark asked. “God no”

“well It’s still nice to meet you miss lane” clark said.

“Lois is fine” Lois responded.

“Kent will replace gil Jack ryder now that he’s defected to the daily star.” Perry said. As he said this lois had a certain sneaky look on her face. “I thought that you might show him around.”

“I’d love to play den mother cheif but i’ve got the lex luthor story in an hour.”

“Oh yeah, the benevolent lex luthor’s to unveil a new weapon system’” Perry said distastefully. “Well i think you should bring mr. kent along.”  
Lois merely left the room with clark following behind.  
“Look smallville it’s nothing against you it’s just that i personally hate being babysitting. So try to keep up. I’m no tour guide and i don’t hold hands.”

“Trust me you don’t have to worry about that.” Clark said.

 

**Lexcorp rooftop, June 13, 2018 12:30**

“And for what purposes do you think this system can achieve?” Lois asked, as clark scribbled down.

“Simple ms. lane” Dr. hamilton said. “We’re not making a weapon for war. But a weapon that can end war.”

“That’s just what we need after the last presidential resignation more weapons from his idiocy.” Lois snark. 

“I’m not proud of it either ms. lane” Dr. hamilton said. “But a job’s a job.”

“Thank you for your time doctor.” Lois said as she and clark began to move away. 

“I’ll admit smallville you’re not bad at being a reporter.” lois complemented.

“I had my moments in the past, i’ve even struck an interview with jay garrick.” clark said.

“The Flash.” Lois said. “And you said that you did this…”

“In college.” Clark said.

“I guess that shows me for not going.” lois said to herself.

“And now!” the voice of the announcer started up. “Without further adue. The long Awaited debut of the next line of defense. The lexitron 9000”

A curtain was pulled back to reveal a large hulking machine barely in a humanoid form. It honestly felt more like a parody of military grade weapons.

“Constructed from a metal combining Adamantium and vibranium the metal that made captain america’s shield.” the announcer said. “The Lexitron 9000 can both take and give damage.”

The machine then raised its arm. And started to jerk forward.

“Wait a minute. This wasn’t supposed to happen!” The machine than began to charge forward. The reporters, and crews began to jump out of the way. Lois jumped back but the machine was heading towards her.

“Turn it off!”

“I can’t! It’s not working.” then one of the scientists somehow managed to turn it off. Unfortunately the drone was over the edge of the roof with lois directly underneath it.

Clark in an instant got behind the flipped over microphone stand and the control panels and removed his suit clothes and glasses. He jumped over the edge of the roof and flew back up. Flying around the building he found the machine was about to fall over, a large crowd gathering in sheer terror. 

Suddenly the machine toppled and from the scream he heard, it sounded like lois was dragged along. In a quickening impulse he flew to her, slowed to her speed and caught her.

“Don’t worry miss, i got you.”

“You got me?!” lois asked astonished at the flying man in blue spandex in a red cape. “Who’s got you?!”

He simply smiled. He flew to the falling machine and grabbed it. Before it could crash to the ground he managed to hold it.

“Look up in the sky!” Someone in the crowd said.

The caped hero pulled the metal before dropping it and lowering lois to the ground safely.

“How did you…?!” Lois asked.

“My dad and i used to play catch.” he responded. “Are you alright miss?”

“Who… Who are you?” Lois asked. 

“Just someone who wanted to help.” Clark said.  
“Hey man!” someone said. “What are you wearing, is this what makes you fly?” then a hoard of questions flooded forth.

“Who are you.”

“What else can you do?”

“Everybody clear back! Don’t move buddy we need to ask you some questions.”

“Excuse me” he said to lois, pushing her back for space. He then leaped up into the air and flew off.

“What a super man…” someone said. There was something in what he said. Something that was old fashioned, yet seemed, pure. Something that really matched the caped wonder.

“Superman” Lois said to herself. 

Within the hour throughout the city he can hear people talking. 

“You see what he was wearing?”

“He’s a costumed hero, like the old days.”

“He’s a miracle!”

“Where did he come from?”

“What is he?”  
“Why is he here?" 

Suddenly Clark’s attention was drawn to the sound of screeching tires and gunshots, then he heard another tire screech complete with sirens. A car chase was in progress. 

Quickly he speeded towards them and landed in the road. The car being chased swerved over before he grabbed it and lifted it before shaking out the people inside. The police car screeched to a halt before He dropped the car.

“I hope this means you’ll turn yourself in” Clark said to the two criminals. The police officers, a man and a woman were amazed but they still handcuffed them. 

“How did you…” the female officer asked.

“I eat my spinach. And i think you’ll know what to do.” the hero said before he took flight again. 

Clark then flew westward back to lexcorp. He knew he had to get his belongings before anyone suspected anything else.

“C’mon Billy” a young girl said from below. He could see her and a boy who was trying to reach for something on a ledge a large ball.

“I’m sorry sis, I can’t reach it.” the girl’s brother, Billy said. Clark lowered himself to a landing. 

“Hi there, i’ll get it.” He said to the kids before lowering to the ledge and grabbing the ball before landing on the ground and giving the ball to the kids.

“Here you go.” he said to the kids, who were astonished.

“Thanks mister.” the girl said. 

“Well you’re welcome. Bye.” he said before flying off.

“Bye sir” the kids said. Clark then restarted his flight.

 

**344 Clinton Street, Apt. 3-D, Midtown District, Metropolis, DE June 14, 2018 11:46 P.M.**

Clark sat down, looking at the clock he knew that it was almost midnight which meant that it was around 11:00 back in smallville. He knew that maybe she should give at least his parents a call. At the very least Jor-El and Lara might still be up, seeing how they don’t need sleep.

He headed to the “comuni-screen”, some device that Jor-el had designed for long ranged communication while being silent and not being traceable. Jor-El and Lara couldn’t travel with clark in his head without the crystal and that would be impractical to carry so they “stayed” in smallville, though everyone agreed that Clark should only fly to smallville for certain circumstances. 

The device started spinning before floating and projecting a screen. Instantly there was an image of the farmhouse. Instantly Martha and jonathan was seen sitting nearby noticing it.

“Clark” martha said.

“Hey ma” Clark greeted. “Hey Pa”

“How are things in metropolis?” Jonathan asked.

“That’s the thing.” Clark said. “Say, is anyone else there?”

“No, Kara, alex, are asleep and beth is on a traveling job, surprisingly even krypto and streaky are asleep”Jonathan said.

Clark chuckled, He remembered when they came to live in smallville. It was shortly after Clark began his “Superboy” career, Martha mentioned how elizabeth danvers, her sister, and her daughter Alex, would be visiting due to marital issues then came the sonic boom, and then another kryptonian pod landed, inside was a seven year old girl holding an orange kitten, and a white dog. After explaining everything and adapting Kara for earth. Beth and alex knew they’d have to stay in smallville for safety. Though after a week Beth decided to adopt Kara. *****

“Well what did you want to talk about clark?” Martha asked.

“Did you see the news” Clark said. Instantly Martha and jonathan knew what he was talking about. 

“Oh” they both said.

“Well all I have to say is that we’re proud you’ve done it clark.” Jonathan said.

“ _As are we Kal-El._ ” Jor-El and Lara said finally materializing. 

“Then you know about lexcorp.” Clark said.

“ _We do but what you do know is up to you._ ” Jor-El warned. “ _We can only advise._ ”

“And first bit of advice is to get the word about yourself out, I mean you work for the daily planet you can probably do an interview.” In an instant clark had an idea.

“I can think of someone” Clark said. “Who’d be perfect for that.”

 

**The Daily Planet building June 15, 2018 02:30 P.M.**

Lois sat at her desk writing. She knew there was a concern for the caped hero but she knew that lex was wrong. There was something up. She then took out a box a cigarettes and lit one up.

“You know you shouldn’t smoke lois” clark said. 

“Oh please” she said rolling her eyes.  
“Someone told me to give you this by the way."

Lois looked down at the small note: Meet me on the roof. signed a friend.

Lois then thought about it then had a realization.

Later she was on the roof. The globe was spinning slower than it used to back in the 30s. Yet they were the only two there. Until…

There he was, He in his costume. Blue spandex, red trunks on the outside of the costume, a red cape, a yellow belt, and on the spandex was a shield shape with a large red ‘S’ with yellow the negative space. Yet what was surprising was his build, despite lifting a 15 ton death machine, and god knows whatever that alien was, he looked around 225 pounds. His black hair was slicked back with a single curl and left normal which went well with his inhumanly blue eyes.

“hello Miss Lane.” said Superman.

“L-Lois is fine.” Lois said.

“Sorry to get your attention like this is just with recent events i thought that-” Superman begins to say.

“Of course yes i know” Lois says before he can finish. “I guess, uh… thank you for this interview i guess.” She begins to pull out a cigarette. 

“You really shouldn’t smoke miss lane.” Superman said. First Clark now him?

“Lung cancer right?” kind of snarkily, as much as one can in this situation. Superman using his x-ray vision examined her lungs. Perfectly healthy. 

“Not now, thankfully.” he said.

Lois pulls out a her phone and begins to record.

“Ok, Let’s get started are you married?” lois asked. 

“No I am not” Superman responded. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?"

“No but if I did you’d be the first to know”

“How old are you” Lois asked, looking at his face he looked around the age of her and clark, around 24 years or later.

“Over 21” Superman said. 

“Oh I get it’s because you don’t…” Lois left the last part unsaid, due the it being obvious. “Well how tall are you” 

“6’4”” that’s obvious, he was one of the biggest people around. 

“How much do you…” 

“Around 225” he said answer her question early.

“Well… i assume that the rest of your bodily functions are normal” she said.

“What?"

“Well…” she had trouble coming up with words “do you eat?”

“Yes when i’m hungry” he said. 

“Well that’s obvious” lois said, subconsciously kicking herself for the stupid question before moving on to the next question. “Is it true you’re impervious to pain?”

“Well most of the time” he said, he could get hurt? “Although i don’t remember the last time i saw a droop of my own blood.”

“Do you have a first name?” She asked.

“Like ralph or something?” Superman questioned.

“Well…" 

“I’d like to keep that a secret for now ms. lane.”

“Well of course.” Lois said. “Oh well where do you come from.”

“You see i’m from a far away place.” Superman explained. “And you wouldn’t believe me if i told you." 

“Well why are you here?” She asked.

“Well to fight for truth, justice, and…”

“And the american way?”

“Actually yes, and some other things as well, and i’m not really one to judge, really i don’t see any one or any problem as beneath me. In my eyes everyone is worth something, and i never lie.”

Suddenly someone was heard coming to the roof. It was clearly jimmy

“Ms. Lane?” He asked. “Mr. white was yelling where you…” he halted when he arrived on the roof and saw superman. “You’re him. You’re the guy who can fly! If mr. white and everyone knew i was up here? And miss lane With you? What are you doing up here?” 

“Well mr. Olsen I was giving Miss lane an exclusive interview, I think people may want to know about me.” he explained. “And we were finishing anyway so…” 

“Wait!” Jimmy said. “Before you go could i take your picture. For the interview.” 

Within the next few minutes jimmy was attempting  to take his picture. 

“Something’s off.” jimmy says.

“I have an idea.” superman says, he simply places his hands on his hips in a confident manner.  
“That’s perfect!” Lois says, judging by the flash, jimmy agrees.

 “Well I’d best be off” Superman said. “You’re welcome for the interview and the pictures.” He then flew off leaving Jimmy and Lois is astonishment

 

**The Daily Planet building June 15, 2018 11:43 P.M.**

“I’ll admit lois. This is good, though ‘soperman?’ don’t you use spell check?” perry questioned lois’ spelling.

“I don’t trust it. But I do trust him. His eyes told me everything.” 

“Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Perry asked. 

“I’ve never felt better chief.” Lois answered. Perry simply shrugged 

“Well good for you.” perry said. We have your interview of the man himself and Clark’s interview of people’s reactions to him. All we need is a photo.”

Jimmy then went into the room and dropped the pictures on perry’s desk

“The name’s jimmy olsen chief.” Jimmy said.

“Well looks like you have your dream team.” Lois remarked.

 

_**Excerpt from Meet Metropolis’ new hero: Superman** _

_**At first glance, he should look ridiculous. He dresses in a skin-tight outfit like a wrestler from the 30s, complete with a primary color scheme and a giant “S” on his chest. But it’s Evident almost immediately that there is nothing ridiculous about this man. Instead he exudes a quiet confidence through strong features and warm eyes. And that’s not an attempt at clever word play. While i’m well aware that he is capable of shooting a kind of heat-ray from his stare there’s no disputing that there’s something very welcoming about him. He’s the sort of man you’d ask for directions if you were lost. As my mother would say, he has an honest face.** _

_**While he sits down with me i first ask his name. He smiles and says that he would prefer to be anonymous. Superman, It is, so then we start to talk.** _

 

 **The Daily Planet building June 16, 2018 12:25 P.M.**  

There was a noise behind her, standing there was a woman in a security guard uniform, her blond hair tied back and hidden under a police officer hat.

“Mercy graves, mr. luthor’s chief of security. Mr. Luthor wants to speak to you Miss Lane.”

“Lex Luthor? Me?!” Lois said.

“If you work for lex luthor you’re not welcome at the planet!” Perry said finally speaking up.  
“No, Perry No, this is exactly what i’ve been waiting! I’m not about to pass up a chance to speak face-to-face with lex luthor” Lois said. “I’ll go." 

Mercy then looked at clark.

“You too four eyes”

“Ok, miss.” Clark said.

 

 **Lexcorp, June 16** **, 2018 03:20 P.M.**

“Don’t touch anything.” Mercy said when they arrived at luthor’s office. It was large and did show off luthor’s wealth. But there was also a sense of coldness to it.

“They’re not very hospitable are they?” clark said.

“Oh Clark, Clark, you have no Idea what you’re in for. Please let me do the talking.” Lois said.

“I though you weren’t a fan of lex luthor.” Clark pointed out.

“Oh i’m not. Far from it in fact. Which is why I’m sitting down with me is going to be the biggest mistake of his life. I’ve been compiling a list of questions over the last year that no reporter in metropolis dare ask him.” Lois said. 

“What makes you think he’ll answer you?” clark questioned. 

“I have something he wants. He wants to know more about Superman. If he doesn’t give me something i don’t give him something.” Lois explained. Clark then looked out the window that extended the entirety of the wall.

“Nice view.” Clark remarked.

“He owns a good chunk of the city” Lois said.

“Forty five Percent to be exact” a voice from behind said. Standing in the doorway was a tall bald man. Clark realized that this was indeed the same lex luthor he meet in smallville. “Give or take a few” 

“Mostly take.” Lois said. “As in corporate takeovers, kicking out tenants and family businesses. Trying to squash every media outlet that doesn’t show you in the brightest light, most notably the daily planet. I want to ask you about your supposed ‘rebuilding’ of suicide slum, your censoring and destruction of radio 88 and so much more.”

“Yes, well firstly before we get down to business miss lane, and before i forget…. Your father says ‘hello’” lex said as he headed to his desk. 

“My… Father?” Lois was taken aback. 

“General lane’s graciously agreed to come here to discuss the value of my “Metallo” alloy to the peacekeeping efforts of the united states army. Now please miss lane and mr. kent. Sit down” Lex said sternly, they both sat down.

“We’ve actually met before mr. luthor. Clark kent. From smallville.” Clark pointed out.

“Yes. it was some time ago and we met only once, but I’d recognize those glasses anywhere. Now tell me, both of you, About ‘Superman.’ the papers are all calling it a hoax… except for the daily planet, and they’re the ones who are right.”

“How do you know?” Clark asked.

“Because if anyone could pull off such a hoax it’d be me.” Luthor said.

“‘Meet metropolis’ new hero:Superman’ I want to know who he is. So I can charge him" 

“With what?” clark asked. 

“Trespassing for one.”

“If anyone’s looking to charge someone they should start with you, luthor let’s talk about what lexcorp is really in business to do: feeding your ego.”

 

**Elsewhere in the building.**

“Tests 1 through 34 have been failures” the scientist said. “But 35 will do the trick.” he put down his recording equipment and proceeded to push certain buttons.

“Doctor?” the assistant said. “I think that maybe too much.”  
“Nonsense albert.” the scientist said. “The creature is safely frozen.”  
“But the expedition…” 

“Nonsense, we’re more advance. No amount of warmth can-” suddenly the computer started reacting.

“Warning subject is absorbing heat at an expanding rate.”

“Oh god! Albert get back…” suddenly the containment pod broke apart and the creature was let out. “Oh good god it’s free!” instantly the scientist attempted to notify the security but something grabbed his leg. It was the creature’s tentacle. 

It began to drag him back to it. Instantly security, lead by Mercy graves, burst in and started but the creature stretched itself out and leaped into the air ducts.

“Call for an evacuation of the building.” Mercy commanded.

 

Elsewhere

“The continued bullying of councilmen and recorded threats to judges until they were removed and replaced and the fact that over a dozen people who you employed have gone missing in the last year.” Lois listed off. Clark not paying attention then heard a faint cry, or rather a faint roar/garble noise as well as people screaming. Using his x-ray vision he saw the air ducts in the hall outside burst open and something came out causing people to run.

“Excuse me” Clark said.

“I’m on a roll here clark.” Lois said.

“It’s a one-sided argument lois and it’s obvious mr luthor isn’t going to answer any of these questions especially the way you’re asking them.” Clark pointed out. “This is a waste of time, but before we go can use your bathroom?”

“Are you for real?” Lois and lex said at the same time. Suddenly mercy burst into the room.  
“Mr. luthor we have a situation there's been an immediate lockdown in labs one through four.”

“What?!” Lex asked/screamed. 

“I think it’s best if we get you to the roof and into the chopper sir. The civilians can take the stairs.” Mercy said.

“Hey!! What’s going on? What are you hiding behind these walls.” Lois resisted.

Suddenly the walls began to give in as they fell down, the creature then leaped into the room. It was essentially a mass a protoplasm with tentacles, eyes, and mouths Forming and unforming all over it. 

“Oh my god!” Lois said. “Clark?” Clark was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly there was a blur of red and blue that slammed into the creature, and there stood superman.

The creature then let out a garble of noise and proceeded to wrap him in tentacles and thrashed him around. Each slam into a wall or the ceiling or floor was like getting his with bats to superman. Superman then grabbed one of the tentacles holding him and twisted it causing the creature to let go of him in agony.

Then superman then grabbed the creature and flew them out of the building and threw it to the ground. When he landed however a tentacle then latched on him and superman then felt a pain in his stomach. Then a heat from his eyes came and using this he kept staring at the creature which then began to writhe in pain, then he blew on it with as much force as he can causing the creature to freeze solid. But the pain was there. It worsened, forcing him to the ground. He could feel someone grab his shoulder, it was Lois.

“L-Lois” Superman said before her started coughing up a storm, barely managing to pull out a small timewatch shaped device. “Push the button..” Lois in an instant pushed the button and the two disappeared in a blueish light. 

The two would reappear on a farm. Off in the distance there were people coming toward them.

“Lois lane what have you gotten yourself into”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: I'm not showing it because it'll come into play in a later volume.


	3. Issue 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. Superman and all characters associated with him are owned by DC Comics, this story is not meant for commercial use and is in no way intended to intrude on copyright.

**The kent’s Farm, Smallville, kansas, June 14, 04:45 P.M.**

“Oh my god!” the old woman said when the people finally got to where superman and lois where. “Jon, get ‘em inside” She said to jon, the old man.

“Wait” lois said. “What’s going on? Who are you?” 

The old man and woman then looked at each other. 

“His parents” the old woman said. “C’mon we’ll explain everything in the house.” reluctantly she followed them inside. 

When inside the man brought the barely awake superman into a shed. 

“Ok what’s going on.”

“Well i’m guessing you and clark just teleported here.” the old man said. 

“Wait clark..” in an instant lois’ eyes widened. ‘Oh god, it was in front of me the whole time, was it?’ 

“I’m martha kent, and that is jonathan kent.” martha said. That did it. She couldn’t believe it. But it made sense, superman and clark were never together, and sure they didn’t look exactly alike, clark was flabbier and had his gut out, where as superman was tall and powerful, clark’s voice was somewhere between soft, and semi high pitched, and of course superman’s eyes were as blue as you could get but there was something about them that… 

“I just can’t” lois said sitting down. 

“I know it’s hard to take in but... we’ll explain everything.” martha said as jonathan came in.

“Just tell me.”

“Well you know his name ms. lane and you’re aware of his pastimes so I guess you want his backstory.” jonathan said. Lois nodded.

“Well it’s kind of complicated but..”

“ _Hello miss lane_ ” A blue tinted man and woman. who just materialized out of nowhere, said. Lois would have screamed but she was a little to shocked to care.

“That’s jor-El. And that’s lara” Martha said. “Look you two boys just tell help clark. We’ll tell her everything.” jor-el dematerialized and jonathan walked to the shed.

“Well…”  
“JUST GET ON WITH IT!” Lois all but screamed. 

“Ok ok” Martha said. “Clark’s really an alien from the planet krypton.”

“Krypton” lois said after a while.

“ _Yes, it was a world in many ways like yours only more advanced._ ” Lara explained. “ _But the planet tore itself apart, Jor-El, my husband sent our only son, Kal-El, to earth in a spaceship of his own design. On earth he’d have power fueled by your sun. before we died we uploaded our consciousnesses to the ship allowing us to in a sense live after death, as the ship was launched._ ”

“It landed on earth,” Martha went on, “where Jonathan and i found him and renamed him clark, and raised him as a human on earth. After a while his powers manifested, and we showed him the ship when the ‘ghosts’ of Jor-El and lara awoke. Soon clark began helping out as a ‘costumed adventurer. Soon we decided that he’d have to choose his own path so he went to college and then after a few freelance years he moved to metropolis and i know you know the rest.”

Lois only sat there for a few minutes. Thinking about just what to say.

“I just have one question. Did Luthor know about this.”

Martha only grimaced in anger as she shook her head. Jonathan then walked in as Jor-El materialized. 

“How is he?” martha asked.

“Fine turns out whatever that thing did to him, he just needed some distance.” Jonathan said.

“I think i’m going to have to stay here for the night.” lois said. Martha looked at her cocking an eyebrow before looking at jonathan.

“Ok but…”

“I know what you’re probably going to say and i understand.” lois said. “I won’t ‘do anything’ with him.”

“What?” martha asked. “I was asking you not to write about this.”

“Including writing about his life.”

“Oh” martha said with a slightly relieved look on her face. “Well could you get clark in here”

Lois then headed outside to the shack. Inside the shack she found super- Clark putting on some clothes. Considering he doesn’t have his glasses, it’s kind of humorous seeing superman wear a stained shirt and khakis.

In any normal situation she’d try to sneak up on him but in this case it was clear that she couldn’t considering he had super hearing so she simply walked it and sat down.

“I’m assuming they’ve told you...” Clark said.

“About krypton? They did. So you’re an alien.”

“Yes.”

“And you used your human name in order to fool us. Why?” Lois demanded her face starting to become angrier.

“Well…”

“Be honest with me. Why did you lie?” Lois furiously demanded, and she had every right to be angry, she’d been lied to, but the seemingly most trustworthy guy out there.

“I never lie lois. I did tell you the truth.” Clark said.

“Yes you did” Lois was going to say

“No I didn’t, I told you that I wasn’t married, I had no girlfriend, I told you what my powers were, AND I told you why I came to metropolis. If anything I thought you’d find out already.” Clark pointed out. In his defense he was kind of right. 

“But why?” Lois asked.

“Because I want others to do the same.” clark said simply.

“You want others to…”

“No lois, I want others to help each other. I want people to realize their worth. I want to show the way” Clark explained. 

“Well then why bother being clark kent? You could be superman all the time!” Lois questioned.

“I’d be a GOD! I’m not a god. If I was I wouldn’t stand for what I hope to stand for. Though I sometimes question how much I should.” Clark said. He then sat down slightly slumping in the chair. “Sometimes I feel like I never should be superman. You remember what Lex said about me being a god in a world of kings. I’m not but I wonder if he’s right.”

There was something odd about this. But Lois understood. But however she knew the truth. 

“He’s wrong clark. Granted a few days ago I may have been tempted to think otherwise but there’s one thing I know right now that others don’t.” Lois reassured. “I know you. Everyone observes superman and at the same time I barely remembered clark. Now…” she left the rest unsaid. Clark simply looked at her and smiled. 

“I know it may seem…” 

“Trust me Smallville, it’s weird but in a way I think it may change us for the better.” Lois said.

“We should get inside, I can already hear Kara.”

“Who?”

 “My cousin, a fellow kryptonian. That means the streaky’s nearby as well as krypto.” 

“Who are they?” 

“Kara’s cat and the family dog. Also from krypton.”

“They have Dogs and Cats on krypton.” lois remarked before trying to contain her laughter. She then followed clark into the house.

“Clark!” a sixteen to seventeen year old long haired blond girl, wearing a sweater and jeans, said said hugging clark.

“Hey Kara, hello alex”

“Hey clark” Alex, an eighteen year old brunette with her hair in a ponytail in a black tee shirt and loose pants. then came a large white dog, of sorts, honestly he looked like a terrier, wolf  hybrid crossed with a prehistoric mammal-like reptile. Yet something about him was just adorable.

“ARF ARF!” the “Dog” barked

“Hey boy.” clark said, so that’s krypto kind of disappointing. Lois back up to give her space but however…

“REOW!” she accidently bumped her foot into a large orange cat which leapt away, krypto noticed and began to chase.

“Sorry about that”

“We heard about ms lane from uncle jon.” Kara said.

“Oh, you heard of me, well then…” lois said raising an eyebrow

“It’s not what you think, any way” Clark said. Alex rolled her eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you miss lane.” Alex said extending a hand.

“Likewise, well i can tell dinner’s being made. While you help with the table i’ll make some call to perry to explain this. I’ll tell him we’re going home early due to us being ‘sick’”

“Ok then, what is di… oh no.” Clark could smell it,

‘Shame i never had one like this’ lois said as she went into the other room.

 

**The kent’s Farm, Smallville, kansas, June 15, 12:05 A.M.**

“I’m surprised clark, the most notable man, my father, in my life wouldn’t have been bothered doing the dishes himself” Lois said, she and clark were the only two up. “he would usually be busy with the army, or bemoaning about how he didn’t have a son.”

“No brothers?” Clark questioned.

“Just a sister. And did that disappoint him.” Lois said. “It was hard on me, even harder on lucy. I think the first thing she heard when she was born is ‘not another one,’”

“What about your mother?” Clark asked.

“She died along time ago.” lois said.

“I’m sorry.”

“Great grandma margo was more authoritative, but she never like the way her grandson went, joining the army and such. 

“You have a great grandma?”

“Yeah, Margo Lane. She was the ‘Fling’ of some Lamont Cranston guy, though she denies him being my great grandpa.” she explained. “I have pictures of Mom, Lucy, and I together when I was young but I don’t remember her. She’s basically a stranger to me, as sad as that sounds. It’s hard for me to explain.”

“Sometimes you wonder what part of you is them and what they’d say to you if they were here now. I think I understand lois.” Clark said sincerely.

“You know the one memory I have of mom was her reading lucy and me the story of peter pan, now I’m talking with someone who can fly like him.” Lois said. “Hell of a coincidence. Though I have to ask, what’s it like… to fly I mean.”

Clark’s eyes then lit up as if an idea popped into his head. 

“well I can't describe it. I can show you?” Clark asked. Instantly lois looked at clark. 

“Oh no. I can’t fly.” Lois said kind of laughing at the idea. 

“Well actually, I’d be handling the flying.” clark pointed out. 

“Well don’t i need a sweater?” Lois asked.

“No, you’d be warm enough.” Clark said. Removing his farm clothes to reveal the superman costume. “Besides.”

“Why are you-” 

“It helps me slow down. We don’t want to fall in puddles do we?” Clark said, causing both of them to laugh as they headed outside onto the porch. “You know lois, peter pan flew with children in a fairy tale lois. This however i assure you is real.” 

The two then began to rise in the air. How could lois describe it. She couldn’t it was like swimming through another world. It was magic. There literally could be no other word to describe it other than magic. Below she could see the lights of civilization but as clark brought them higher and higher she began to lose sight and feel like she was on another planet.

At the speed clark was going she wouldn’t be surprised if they were by mount rushmore but that didn’t matter. Clark then maneuvered her so they were face to face, as they flew straight up before slowing and he began to dip back lower. When he leveled and maneuvered her so she were balancing for her to fly like he does, the sight that lois noticed was the white glowing moon. Then clark turned and they flew back to the farm. Above them the stars were glowing alone in the night.

Soon they landed back at the farm.

“I hope that answers your question” Clark said as lois then let go.

“It did.” she said slightly dazed.

“Are you ok?” Clark asked to make sure.

“Yes.” Lois responded.

“Good, because take it from me flying is a good thing lois. Statistically speaking it is the safest way to travel, take it from me.” Clark said.

“I’ll make sure of that.”

“Also we may be back in metropolis when you wake up so keep on your toes.” clark mentioned.

“Ok.” 

“Well goodnight lois.” clark said.

“Goodnight.” she said walking to the guest room. She’d wake up later back in her apartment in metropolis as if nothing ever happened.

 

**Lexcorp, June 15, 2018 11:15 A.M.**

Luthor sat at his desk, his back towards the window, covering him in shadow. “The daily planet started this ‘Superman’ Nonsense. And now it’s spreading like a disease. How can they be so stupid?! How can the other outlets fall for this charade “superman’s” putting on? I can see them down there even now. Looking up into the sky. I expect the daily planet obsessing over something like this but the other-”

He stood up and headed to the window.“From what I understand the daily planet’s circulation is up over seven hundred percent. Because the have a monopoly on the “man of Steel” that kid photographer is the only one superman will pose for and lois lane is the only reporter he’ll give quotes to. Your daughter is causing problems for me, general.” 

General lane stood at the other end of the desk. “My daughter causes problems for everyone, luthor. I haven’t been part of my daughter’s life for years.” General lane pointed out. “However as you said yourself, this superman, along with the Alien creature. That attacked you is a matter of national security. I can help you with all of that… in exchange for security technology.” 

“You mean weapons” luthor said. 

“Yes” general lane responded. 

“You know it’s probably better for you that your emotional ties with your daughter have been severed.” 

“Why’s that?” General lane said.

“Oh.” lex responded. “I thought it would’ve been obvious. The relationship that these two are developing. It’s unnatural. Come general.” a secret passage opened up revealing a hidden laboratory, a small army of scientists were working of an improved version of The lexitron 9000. Only it was colored green with orange parts.

 

**The Daily Planet building June 15, 2018 11:30 A.M.**

“Hey they finally got it! A brand new coffee machine. It may have cost me my first paycheck but it’s totally worth it. No more coffee runs, no more blurry photos. No more--” Jimmy said as he and lois entered the building.

“Olsen!” Perry said. “Once they plug that in, i need a coffee! Two sugars! And get me that flying shot yesterday! I need to run it with Cat’s piece on the most powerful bachelor in metropolis.”

“Bachelor?” Lois asked. “Chief?! You’ve got to be--”

“Hello lois. Long time no see.” a man behind her said. He was in military uniform, blond hair short and militaristic, which seemed true about all of him.

“John corben. Does this mean my father’s in town?” Lois said with disdain. 

“Not even a hug hello, lois? I know we’re exes but--” John said.

“We’re not exes, John. We went on one date john. one! We’re nothing more than acquaintances much like my father and myself.”

“But your father’s right. We’d be good together, lois.” he said. “Settling down having a few kids. Maybe that would clear your head of all this insanity you’ve surrounded yourself with. Or at least temper your ridiculous crusade about spreading the Truth. A reporter can’t change the world.”

“I’m busy john.” Lois said, causing john to grab her hand. “HEY!”

“Don’t dismiss me lois.” he said with a hidden fury.

“John you’re hurting me.” with more anger than fear.  
“Excuse me.” came the familiar voice of clark. “I hope i’m not interrupting but lois and i were supposed to discuss a story over lunch.”

“Who are you?” John said.

“Hi, clark kent.” Clark greeted.

“John corben” 

“Clark” lois said trying to get him away.

“Nice to meet you mr. corben” extending his hand.

 “It’s sergent corben.” John said grabbing it. Clark held his hand firmly and kept staring at john.

Then john removed his hand.

“I hope you have a pleasant stay in metropolis” Clark said politely.

“I’ll tell your father hello” John said to Lois.

“‘Bye now” clark said as he left. Lois could only stare in shock “What?”

“John corben’s one of america’s deadliest soldiers clark.” Lois said. “He’s a cold heartless killer”

“He seemed so nice.” clark said.

“I’ve never seen anyone stare him down before.”

“Must be my glasses.” before he winked subtly. In an instant lois was reminded of the previous night. And it all made sense. “Buy you lunch.” 

“You’re on smallville.”

 

**Lexcorp, June 15, 2018 12:35 P.M.**

“You claim you can stop superman?” General lane said.

“Not only can i stop him, general lane-- i can kill him if necessary.” Lex said

“From every report we’ve seen he’s not only capable of superhuman powers, he’s invulnerable.” General lane pointed out skeptically.

“Not superhuman general. Super-extraterrestrial.” Lex said. Lane looked at him in concerned skepticism. “But according to the absolute authority of science, me. His powers appear to be derived from our environment, specifically radiation and can be negated. And even turned against him when he’s affected by the gamma radiation from this.” Lex pointed to a large green meteorite, one had since he was a teenager in smallville. 

“And what makes you sure this power source… this rock… is going to do that?” General lane asked.

“The alien creatures was given power by injecting it with radiation extractions from this meteorite. And that creature hurt superman. So the radiation plus my metallo alloy can hurt him worse. We just need a pilot.” Lex said. 

“General lane, sir?” a man of thirty years said from behind them. “I’d be honored to pilot it”

“Sergeant I wouldn’t trust anyone else.” General lane said. 

“Excellent.” Lex said. “now we need him to come to us.”

 

**Dini’s diner, June 15, 2018 12:57 P.M.**

The two simply sat at the table in the diner and ate their lunch.

“So about last night,” Lois said. “At the farm. if you think it’s us falling in love, you’ve still got a long way to go smallville, although it’s a pretty good attempt.”

“Well I wasn’t trying to lois. I was answering the question you asked.” Clark pointed out.

“I know but i just want you to be sure” Lois said. Suddenly there was a smell, like smoke. Looking out there was a building with some heavy smoke coming out 

“I, uh, got an ear infection and it’s making me dizzy. I think i’d better go.” Clark said getting up and running out. 

“Hey i thought you were buying." Lois said before remembering clark’s secret and spotting the smoke.

“I guess i should come to expect that.”

 

**A Rooftop June 15, 2018 12:59 P.M.**

“Is everyone okay? I saw smoke” Superman said flying over the site. 

“It’s alright superman” a man in a military uniform said surrounded by soldiers.

“We knew you respond to disasters like fires and we didn’t have any other way to contact you.” the man said. Just looking at him superman had a suspicion of who he was. “On behalf of the united states of america i want to welcome you to earth. But you’re not from earth are you?” that confirmed it for superman. “I was hoping we could have a little chat down at the federal building.”

“Of course sir” Superman said, reluctantly.

 

**The federal building June 15, 2018 01:15 P.M.**

Superman was seated in a simple chair facing general lane at a table with files and newspapers on it. 

“There have been numerous cases of humans gaining fantastic powers stretching back to the days of world war 2 and further.” general lane said. “But we’ve come into information that suggests you aren’t entirely human. You’re some sort of strange visitor from another world. Why have you come here?” 

“To help however I-”

“‘You can’ I’ve read your quotes superman.” general lane said. “But WHY are you here? What is it you want from us?”

“I may not exactly like you general, but i didn’t just arrive here.” Superman said. “I grew up here. And i want to use my abilities to be a productive member of society. Like you or your men.”

“But you’re not an american are you?” general lane proded.

“I consider myself an american.” Superman said.

“But you’re not.” General lane said. “You’re a being who can fly, lift cars over his head and even burn things with his eyes. What else can you do?”

“I--”

“Would you tell lois lane?” General lane asked. “Because i see that you and lois have quite the rapport. What does an alien want with my daughter.”

“I’m sorry general, but this is starting to feel like an interrogation.” Superman said.

“That’s exactly what it is.” General lane confirmed.

“I’m not entirely comfortable with this. I think i’d better go.” Superman said heading towards the door.

“Superman, if you walk out that door you’ll be an enemy of the united states.”

“I’m nobody’s enemy general.” Superman said simply, though he knew he had the urge to say worse, before walking out.

“All right let’s see what he can do. Stop him!” General lane said into a walkie talkie.

As superman walked down the hall he could tell people were walking down the hall. Sure enough he was surrounded by a battalion of soldiers.

“We’re considering you armed and dangerous so DON’T MOVE!” one soldier said. Clark simply used his heat ray to melt the guns. But more guns fire. Granted they did as much as throwing paper pellets at a person, they bounced right off, though they did slow him down.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” superman said placing his hand out to deflect the bullets, tightening his hand into a fist he slammed onto the ground. He thought he could hear someone behind him. Behind him was the Lextron 9000, colored green and orange. 

“Nice suit.” a man inside said, whom he recognized as John corben. He then proceeded to punch superman into a wall. Soldiers began surrounding him.  
“Stand down soldiers” John said. “I got this freak.” he then began to punch superman again and again before superman caught his fist in the lextron and crush it.

“Finally showing your true colors superman? I’ll show you mine.” before an L logo on his chest opened up revealing a green rock, and then came a feeling clark hadn’t felt in a long time. Then the soldiers fired. The bullets started to hurt, they didn’t pierce his skin but they left marks. “What kind of a man are you? I mean, what kind of man is hurt by a simple rock.. I can’t wait to give Lois lane the exclusive on this one.”

Superman kept trying to deflect the bullets but they kept coming, one however hit him in the head and bounced into the glowing green rock, this caused the suit to move on its own and then explode.

“corben? i didn’t…” superman said weakly before the soldiers fired on him. “Please this man needs help” he said before he jumped out of the building through the ceiling.

“Medic!” one of the soldiers said.

 

**The Daily Planet building June 15, 2018 02:30 P.M.**

“Miss Lane! Miss Lane, i think you’d better see this!” Jimmy said.

“See what Jimmy” Lois asked as jimmy pointed to the t.v.

**_Verified reports now coming in from washington that the being known as superman has engaged in combat with the u.s. Army._ **

**_It’s unclear exactly what triggered this outburst but military units have been deployed in metropolis._ **

At that moment the elevators opened to reveal soldiers entering the offices.

“What the F*@K is this?” Perry cursed as he walked into the open space.

“What gives you the right to storm in here?” Lois demanded, only to at once he horrified and enraged at seeing her father. 

“The president of the united States of America lois as of now the daily planet is shut down. And you  my dear are going to tell me everything you know about your flying boyfriend.” General lane said.

Elsewhere superman is thigh deep in sewer water. This plus the army could only cause one reaction from superman.

“Crap.”


	4. Issue 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. Superman and all characters associated with him are owned by DC Comics, this story is not meant for commercial use and is in no way intended to intrude on copyright.

**The Daily Planet building June 15, 2018 02:35 P.M.**

“What are you doing here dad?!” Lois demanded staring at her father.

“This is a matter of national security, lois” General lane said sternly.

“We’re not the ones pointing guns at people” a secretary pointed out.

“Hey that’s my camera!” Jimmy said as one of the soldiers grabbed his camera.

“It’s the property of the united states government now son.” one of the soldiers said, before eyeing Cat grant “Like everything in this place” he said before grabbing her wrist.

“Watch your hands soldier!” Cat said.

“He touches you again cat--” Steve lombard said stepping between the soldier and cat. 

“And i’ll break his wrist myself steve.” Cat assured. 

“This is a newspaper bullpen, not a terrorist organization.” Perry said fuming with anger at the soldiers and especially at general lane. “General you and your men have got exactly ten seconds to get back on those elevators and off the premises.”

“I don’t know what’s happening out there, but i do know superman would never attack the u.s. Army. he’d never attack anyone unless they attacked first.” Lois said with fury. 

“You know him so well lois. You trust him” General lane observed. 

“More than I trust you” Lois spat out.

“Really?” General lane teased. “Let me asky you something, then. Did he ever tell you he was an alien. Did he ever tell you he was a monster.”

‘Oh god! Clark’s in trouble now.’ lois thought to herself.

 

**Metropolis General hospital June 15, 2018 12:45 P.M.**

“Are you sure you can?” the doctors said as lex examined the injured soldier. 

Yes of course i can save sergeant corben. I even have an exoskeleton that’ll make him the perfect soldier.” as lex grabbed the tools and began to operate on the injured soldier. Within the hour the exoskeleton was applied and more importantly...

“He’s alive!” Lex said.

 

**The kent’s Farm, Smallville, kansas, June June 15, 2018 02:37 P.M.**

Very little in this sort of afterlife would shock Jor-El, after spending nearly 12 years as a psychic hologram of uploaded consciousness, or a ghost would do that to anybody. But what was happening on the television set genuinely did.

“ _Mrs Martha? Mr Jonathan?_ ” Jor-El said as he materialized, he then noticed Kara on the verge of tears in front of the television set with alex holding her, while jonathan and martha watch in horror. 

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Lara asked before she saw the screen. The graphic said “Superman against the army, can he be stopped.”

‘Oh rao’ Jor-El thought. ‘It’s happening again’

 

**Metropolis Sewer system, June 15, 2018 02:35 P.M.**

“Still no sign of movement down here, you sure he’s not up in the sky bravo one?” one of the soldiers asked as his squad trekked through the dark sewers.

“Satellites didn’t pick up anything leaving the city, and we have no visual out here.” Bravo one responded. 

“Maybe he flew too fast to be seen.” One of the soldiers proposed. “We couldn’t have been able to clock him have we? How fast is superman.” one of the soldiers then thought he heard movement, sure enough when he turned there was superman just done from puking up his own gut.

“There he is!” the soldiers started firing, superman barely managed to superspeed away, leaping up directly beneath a tank which then flew into the air.

“Hold your fire.” Superman said trying to get the soldiers to stop. “There are hundreds of people in these buildings” they wouldn’t listen.

 

**The Daily Planet building, June 15, 2018 02:37 P.M.**

 

“He’s masquerading as one of us lois.” General lane said coldly. “He didn’t tell you he wasn’t from earth, did he?”

“He did, and it doesn’t matter.” lois said.

“Oh” General lane said, surprised she knew. “...b-but it does and why he has all of those powers beyond mortal men was a mystery and so was how to hurt him.”

“Was?” Jimmy asked. 

“I have the one thing i know can stop superman locked and loaded. A radioactive meteorite, likely from his own world.” General lane explained. “Probably brought here unknowingly by superman himself when he arrived. I hope i have the chance to thank him”

“A meteorite couldn’t it already has lois. And the war is won.” lois said to foolishly reassure herself that it’s not in vain. That sentiment was dashed when outside a tank was seen launched upward before crashing onto a rooftop.

“I want every computer, every laptop and every scrap of paper in this place!” General lane order his men.

“Now hold on…” Perry protested. 

“I’m sorry mr white, but the daily planet has run its last edition.” General lane said. 

“Have you ever heard of the first amendment General.” Troupe said behind lois. “Because you can bet we’ll be invoking it in court.”

“No one care about the planet, mr. troupe.” General lane said confidently.

“Do you think he’s telling the truth miss lane?” Jimmy asked lois. “Do you think they can hurt superman?”

“I know the truth when i hear it jimmy” Lois said.

“What can we do.” jimmy asked. In an instant lois began to get an idea, and she whispered it to lois.

“Hey beetle bailey! Smile” Jimmy yelled to the soldiers before using his camera’s flash.

“I though you took his camera” one of the soldiers said.

“An ace photographer is always prepared! I have dozens of spares.” Jimmy said before he flashed and flashed and flashed.

General lane noticed that lois was gone and that the fire escape was open. She escaped.

 

**Metropolis June 15, 2018 02:40 P.M.**

Superman began using his arctic breath on the soldiers to slow them down before removing their guns.

Suddenly he was hit by a taxi.

“Oh Superman!” a mechanical, yet familiar voice said. Behind superman stood a man in green and orange armor covering his entire body, with a skull like face with only human eyes showing. “Up for a rematch?!”

“Wow! Look at him go!” one of the soldiers remarked as the figure began throwing superman around like a rag doll.

“C’mon you big blue boyscout” the figure said, or rather screamed. “Stand up!" 

“Actually, i’d rather sit down.” superman said before he punch the figure into and army jeep causing it to explode.

“Sargent corben sir? Are you--” a soldier said. That thing was corben?

“This is my fight private.” Corben said.

“But sir”

“BACK OFF” Corben said before punching the private, leaving him with as a bloody oozing pulp. 

“Corben these are your own men” Superman said. “You won’t…”

“SUPERMAN!” someone in the crowd said. It was Lois.

“Lois?” Superman said. “Get out of here!”

“No, not without you.” she said before she grabbed his hand.

“It’s like a war down here.” Lois said.

“I didn’t mean to... I...I… got mad. They wouldn’t leave me alone they wouldn’t believe me.” Superman lamented.

“You can’t stay here. You need to leave.” Lois said.

“You want me to leave?” Superman asked.

“No. I don’t want you to.” lois said. “But they have some kind of meteorite that could hurt you. They want to kill you, because they’re afraid." 

“We’re not afraid lois, Corben said. “We’re right, superman will change everything!”

“Please lois go!” Superman pleaded, reluctantly lois stepped back.

“You heard lois. So why don’t you leave?” Corben taunted.

“Because I'm never going to give up” Superman said. He then stared down corben before running towards him, and superman punched the metal skull-like face off.

“Oh my god.” Lois said. “John?!” underneath the skull was a literal frankenstein work of a man.

“Not John. Lois. METALLO!” Corb- Metallo said before punching superman again.

“Leave him alone you monster!” Lois screamed at Metallo.

“‘Monster?!’” Metallo taunted.

“Corben put a lid on it. There are civilians.” 

“Corben!” General lane could be heard observing all of this. “You stand down right now!”

“Shut up” Metallo roared punching general lane to the ground. “This is personal” a large circle on the center of his chest began to glow and then a glowing energy beam burst forth. However before it could strike lois superman jumped between them getting hit by the beam.  
“NO!” lois screamed.

“I might’ve traded my heart for this rock Lois.” Metallo said with a lustful look in its eyes. “But it’s still beating for you.”

Lois paid no mind to this and focused on superman.

“Clark!” Lois said, her voice was lost in the chaos but he could hear it. 

“He may be powered by that meteorite… but his lungs are breathing.” Superman remarked, he grabed a manhole cover.

“What are you-?” Lois asked. Superman then threw the manhole cover using his heat vision to warm it before it struck metallo straight in the chest. In a split second, the sun began shining on his back and that plus the meteorite’s destruction meant he felt a lot better.

“That’s better” Superman said. “Now let’s teach you some manners.” he then grabbed metallo and flew up. “A soldier is a soldier because they dedicate their life to protecting the innocent. Not putting them in danger.” Superman then flew them up higher and higher.

“I’ll rip out your heart!” Metallo said. “I’ll…” what he was going to say was lost in the soundless vacuum of space, not that it would add too much as the lack of air would cause metallo the blackout over the earth below.

Back on earth a crowd was gathered over the chaotic scene. 

“Lois!” general lane said getting up. “What the hell are you doing out here? I told you to…”

“You’ll never tell me what to do again.” Lois said coldly. Then came a thud as metallo was dropped onto the ground with superman floating above them. 

“What did you do to him?” General lane asked.

“I made him take a nap”

“You attacked a U.S. Soldier.” General lane said.

“And john attacked us all. What the hell did you do to him? His heart’s gone!” Lois said.

In an instant the three were surrounded by soldiers. But in the crowd of civilians one 15 year old kid threw a soda bottle at one soldier which was followed by other civilians throwing things at the soldiers.

“Leave Superman Alone!” someone in the crowd said. 

“He helped us!”

“STOP!” superman said. “Everyone please stop this before someone gets hurt.”

“But you helped us superman.” someone in the crowd said.

“Who sent you here?”

“Nobody sent me here. I came here.” Superman said.

“Why?”

“Tell us superman what you want us to do.”

“I want you to stop looking for a great savior. The army isn’t it. I’m not it.” superman said. “You are it. All of you. I do what i do because i was given a gift but all of you were given gifts too. Use them to make each other’s lives better. That’s all i have to say. Almost.” he began to fly as the soldiers began to-

“Soldiers stand down” General lane said as superman began to fly away. “He’s not a threat.” the soldiers dropped their weapons.

Elsewhere in smallville Kara was crying tears of joy, as was alex, and his four parents marveled over how far he has come.

 

**Lexcorp June 15, 2018 08:37 P.M.**

“What do you mean general lane won’t answer my calls?!” luthor demanded sitting at his desk as the sun began to set. “This is lex luthor! You tell the general if he doesn’t i can and will remotely disable every single weapon he’s ever purchased from lexcorp. Do you understand?! Hello?! HELLO?!” behind him luthor felt like he was being watched. When he looked behind him superman was there.

“I’m sorry we already have a window washer.” Luthor said distastefully. 

“Listen superman I don’t know what you heard but i know what you can prove and it’s nothing.” He said “You see I own metropolis. Even you have to admit it’s a marvel. but I thought why limit myself to one city. A being like you can be of some aid. Why don’t we discuss this.” he offered. Superman only stared sternly.

“Say something!” he yelled. 

“I’ll be watching you luthor” superman said as he flew away.

 

**The Daily Planet building June 15, 2018 11:35 A.M.**

“Superman is here to stay.” perry white said. “And so is the daily planet thanks to you. Great work on this lois. And kent if you smoke like Jameson. I’d give you a cigar and light it for you. Because of This interview with the people on the streets. People are seeing superman the way we do.”

“Thanks mr white.” clark said as he and lois left the room. Clark could tell lois is smiling.

“What’s the smile for.” clark asked.

“Nothing, just that with you revealing your secret i thought that maybe you were cheating at being a reporter, with your ‘skills’”

“I’m being honest lois.” Clark said. “Actually can you meet me on the roof, HE needs to talk to you.”

“Ok.” Later lois arrived on the roof were superman stood watching over the city.

“Hey lois.” he said.

“What are you doing? Not that i’m not glad, to see you. I am.” Lois said. 

“Me too. I wanted to thank you lois. For making me feel like i belong and for helping the rest of metropolis feel it too.” he said sincerely.

“Clark the world is an unbelievably tough place and it’s unjust and cynical” Lois said, as if speaking from experience “but you’ve made me feet like it doesn’t have to be that way if we help each other it can be simple can’t it?”

“I think so. This can be a great planet, better than krypton. But we’re starting out.” He said.

“We?” lois said in astonishment. “I never though anyone like you could exist.”

“That’s funny.”

“What?” lois asked.

“I was say the sa-”

“Hey guys i was going to have lunch and” Jimmy then interrupted them. “oh… was i interrupting something” He asked. 

“Yes” Lois said.

“No” Superman said. 

“Um… no” lois relented. “So you were mentioning about the planet or something?”

“The daily planet?” Jimmy asked. “Mr. white says we just became the number one paper in metropolis. I’d say we owe it to you superman.”

“it’s team effort” Superman said.

“Maybe we can get enough money to fix that globe so it can spin.” jimmy commented.

“I think i can fix that” Superman then grabbed the globe and using his strength began to push and pull the globe till it began rotating, birds who were nesting there began flying out like party confetti celebrating a new beginning. “I think i’d better be going”

“You want a sandwich for the road, er… sky?” Jimmy offered.

“No buddy. I’m fine.” superman said as he flew away.

“Superman’s pretty cool huh, miss lane.” Jimmy said. 

“Jimmy you have no idea.” lois said.

 

**Metropolis, june 13, 2018 09:34 A.M.**

"Whew boy." a young man said, looking up at the amazing skyline, before he bumped into an old lady. 

“Oh I’m sorry ma’am.” he said. “You see I’m new in to and I wasn’t…”

“You weren’t watching where you were going.” The old lady said.

“No I wasn’t” the young man confirmed.

“Don’t you worry yourself young man. You’ll fit right in. everyone’s looking up trying to see Him. he’s always around when we need him.”

“Look!” someone in the crowd said. “Up in the sky!”

“It’s a bird.” someone said jokingly. 

“It’s a plane” another person said.

“It’s Superman!” another person said as the crowd looked up in marvel as superman flew over metropolis. The sun shining in the sky. Elsewhere in the city he heard something going on, like a runaway car.

‘This looks’ Clark thought to himself ‘like a job for Superman’


End file.
